<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three-part heart by sugaplumvisions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104988">three-part heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions'>sugaplumvisions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi doesn't believe in soulmates, so he signs up for a matchmaking service.<br/>Asahi isn't sure if they believe in soulmates, but their parents pressure them into at least meeting a match.<br/>Suga doesn't believe in soulmates, so they become a matchmaker.<br/>A fated meeting changes everything for the three of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three-part heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist is here!!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AP61A5IMfIuGs20BtuyWv?si=cVKWnbM9ReKyyuKKA8oIBw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a bit of stigma in asking for an omiai like this. There’s always the whispers, the fears that someday the arranged marriage will be broken up by one party finding their soulmate. But Daichi needs a spouse, and quickly if possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no shame in marrying fast; usually once people find their soulmates, they move forward as quickly as the ceremony can be arranged. If he can only find someone who will pretend to be his soulmate, someone who will never tell that the marriage wasn’t an organic meeting of twin flames… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums as he fills in the personal description, trying to make himself sound as attractive as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura-san! Hey, Sawamura-san,” Michimiya says, waving her hand in front of his face. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell a soul,” Daichi says. He looks up and doesn’t quite smile at her, still thinking over what to list under his hobbies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it.” Michimiya smiles. “You should know that of all people, I can keep a secret. But what’s so important you’re caught up in it at work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi huffs and rolls his eyes. “All right, so you know how I feel about soulmates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong, but go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that your father’s not in charge of promoting me--well, you know how you got that promotion last month?” Daichi gestures towards the fancier desk that Michimiya now boasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it should’ve gone to you. You’ve been far more diligent than I have. You chose this. I just kind of...got folded in.” Michimiya sighs. Her father, Daichi’s mentor, had expected her to continue in his footsteps as well. She doesn’t love city planning, but it pays well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It keeps happening,” Daichi says. “Always passed up for people with soulmates. So I’m--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michimiya looks over the form on his desk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura-san,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hisses. “You can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Daichi says. “I need to meet someone, somehow. Maybe I’ll even tolerate them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michimiya smiles. “Well, you’ll never find someone as good as me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi thinks back on their brief flirtation, broken up when Michimiya had met Kiyoko and Yachi, and smiles too, but quickly sobers as Michimiya rolls her eyebrows at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least let Kiyoko dress you for your photo,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not one to turn down help where I need it.” Daichi shrugs. “I could use a bit of help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could use a makeover,” Michimiya says, and giggles. She lays a hand on his shoulder, suddenly sympathetic. “I’m really sorry that you haven’t found your soulmate yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shrugs. “I don’t think they exist. You’ll notice it’s always the flightiest ones who find theirs first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura-san, are you calling me flighty?” Michimiya says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, uh,” Daichi stutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly can’t call Kiyoko flighty,” Michimiya says. “Maybe Hitoka, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not meaning to insult your soulmates,” Daichi says, suddenly even more on the defensive. “It’s not their fault that the whole world’s delusional. I’m 29, Michimiya-san. I’m running out of time. If soulmates were real, I would have found mine by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered that this is your first life to meet them?” Michimiya says. “It happens to plenty of people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or that’s what people say to console themselves when the delusion never hits.” Daichi shrugs. “You’re a good friend, Michimiya-san, but I’m not going to be swayed on this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michimiya sighs. “Fine, then. Expect us tonight; we’ll help you at least get the best omiai you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi doesn’t believe in soulmates either. Not after watching their parents, fated soulmates who’d supposedly spent lifetime after lifetime together, self-destruct. So instead they’re a matchmaker, fixing things for the people who can’t find theirs this lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good job, really, being an apprentice naoukodo. They can set people up for at least some kind of happiness. After each successful match made, they go to a shrine to pray for the happiness of the couple. It’s the least they feel they can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda hands them a folder full of forms and photographs. “Sugawara-chan, I sorted these by income.” Suga recognizes the stack as one that they’d already sorted by age group. “Take this bundle and put together some potential matches?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Suga says, and grabs the stack. They’ll have to take into account gender preferences, hobbies, personalities, and so on. It won’t be easy, but Takeda and Suga pride themselves on making the best matches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda takes another stack and lays it out on his desk, and the two get to sorting in companionable silence, occasionally remarking when they find a particularly good match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this one will be good,” Suga says. “Sawamura-san and Azumane-san. He seems steady, and they seem shy. I think that he’ll be able to coax them out of their shell without being too overwhelming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you on that one, then,” Takeda says. Suga is uniquely good at soothing the more anxious candidates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga grins brightly. “Can’t wait for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>#####</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azumane Asahi believes in soulmates, but at 29, their parents aren’t sure they believe that Asahi will ever find theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa-chan, you have to know that we only want what’s best for you,” their mother says, wrapping Asahi into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for our family,” their father says, clapping a hand on their shoulder. “You know that you can’t wait forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet him,” Asahi says, pulling away from both of them and straightening their houmongi. “But I can’t promise I’ll love him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all we’re asking for,” their father says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can worry about the love later, sweetheart,” their mother says, fidgeting with Asahi’s belt. “You just have to meet the boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looks in the mirror. They’re wrapped in pale blue, with a cherry blossom pattern along the seams. Their hair is pinned up into a more ornate bun than usual, and a hint of eyeliner sets off their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely, Asa-chan,” their mother says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em,” their father says, reaching out to clap them on the shoulder again but at the last minute being restrained by their mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mess up their kimono!” their mother protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi takes a deep breath. “I’m going in,” they say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it,” their mother says, flashing a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi takes one more breath and steps into the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Azumane-san,” the nakoudo says, nodding to acknowledge their entrance. It’s hard to tell the movement through the cloth encasing them from head to toe and the veil over their head. Asahi knows that if they looked under the veil, there would be special blinders underneath to make sure that the nakoudo doesn’t accidentally look up. So they’re unmatched, and must cover to risk that they don’t accidentally find a soulmate and disturb an arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful,” the nakoudo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi blushes. “I don’t care, really. I...I don’t want to marry him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nakoudo nods. “Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel silly telling you my worries. I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nakoudo laughs and it rings out brightly in the room. “That’s easily fixed. It’s Sugawara Koushi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azumane Asahi, though…” Asahi sighs. “I’m sure you knew that. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always better hearing it from the horse’s mouth,” Sugawara says. “It’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you as well. So did you set up this match?” Asahi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to make sure that everything goes well; they usually send me to deal with the younger or, well, shyer candidates. But this match I did set up personally, yes.” Sugawara’s voice drops to a whisper. “I picked you a handsome one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi laughs, worries almost forgotten. “Well, thank you for that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing my job,” Sugawara says. “So, what brings you here if you don’t want to marry him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-nine,” Asahi says, “Though I guess you know that too. Time is running out for me to marry respectably, and I don’t want to cast any aspersions on the family. I’m supposed to pretend he’s my soulmate, though, and I don’t want that. Sure, I could grow to love him, or maybe this is really our first time meeting, but I somehow doubt that I’ll find my love like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insulting my finely-honed skills?” Sugawara asks, and Asahi is startled into another laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I don’t doubt that I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. It’s just...I always wanted to marry for love, Sugawara-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sugawara says. “Call me Suga while it’s just us. It’ll be our secret.” They giggle again and for a fleeting moment, Asahi wishes that it was Suga they were here to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very good at this, Suga,” Asahi says with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do think you’ll like Sawamura-san,” Suga says. “He seems very sturdy, yet kind. You both enjoy exercise, and he likes reading where you like painting. You could sit together. Perhaps he could read to you while you paint.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You paint a wonderful picture,” Asahi says, and Suga is startled into a real laugh. It’s like someone’s rung a bell, filling the room with beautiful peals. “Shame it’s not you I’m here to marry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Suga says. Asahi can almost hear the blush in their words. “Thank you. But I’m married to my work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Asahi says. “I didn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Suga says. There’s a smile in their voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock resounds throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have this under control,” Suga says. “Just meet him, all right? I’m right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Asahi says, and pulls at their kimono again as Sawamura walks into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet you, Sawamura-san,” Asahi says, bowing, eyes shut. Sawamura takes a step inside and gasps as his eyes light on Asahi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I do someth--” Asahi begins, looking up and raising their eyes to Sawamura’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi,” Sawam--Daichi gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi. How could they have ever forgotten Daichi? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Countless lifetimes rush through their head. A life by the beach in a fisherman’s hut, eating fresh fish for every meal. A life as livestock farmers, creating a home for themselves, early to rise and early to fall into bed together. A life on the sea, exploring the world by each other’s sides. There’s moment after moment, and they barely have time to register them before they're swept up in Daichi’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something’s missing in the memories, some static, but it has time to clear. They have the rest of their lives in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soulmates,” Suga says, words filled with awe. “I’m so happy for you, Azumane-san, Sawamura-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi and Daichi look at each other for a split second--Asahi knows Daichi, they know what that look means, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him--before crushing Suga in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you’ll...My blinders...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga says. There’s something in their voice that Asahi doesn’t quite have time to parse before Suga sweeps up their veil in one fluid motion, exposing their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their beautiful, beautiful, familiar face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all fills in now. Koushi walking along the beach collecting clams while they waited for Daichi to come in with the tide, Koushi by the fire, spinning and knitting their homegrown wool into a blanket for their marriage bed, Koushi laughing on the bowsprit as they sing their siren song out to sea. Koushi, Koushi, always Koushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you too,” Daichi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you two,” Koushi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, it’s Koushi,” Asahi says, voice low and reverent. “Koushi, it’s Daichi. You two...it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There are kisses, then. Smothering each other’s faces, not letting go of each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms and mouths and memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” Daichi says. “Both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs and it’s more beautiful than ever. “Of course.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi pulls them both tighter in, pressing kisses to both their heads. “Why would you even have to ask?”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to my Sportsfest team and also to Kia and Adri!!! </p><p>Playlist here:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>